


Broken

by EradiKate



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Sibling Rivalry, scott's a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EradiKate/pseuds/EradiKate
Summary: Sunday Sprint prompt.  Scott does something stupid.





	Broken

“Scott!  Watch your six!”  Cora charged, but not before the outlaw struck Scott squarely in the back.  Ryder pitched forward, dropping his shotgun and catching most of his weight on his left forearm.  A dull thunk and a strangled yelp told him that whoever it was had been eliminated.

 

_ Oh, fucking ow. _  Scott tried to push himself back up, but his left hand seemed unwilling to cooperate.   _ That’s not right, that’s...ow. _  Abandoning the idea of getting back up, he instead rolled to his knees and pulled his sidearm.  From where he knelt, the field seemed mostly clear, but a couple of Outcasts were still trying to flee.

 

_ “Pathfinder, your arm is broken.  I do not recommend pursuit.” _

 

“I’m not going to chase them, SAM, I’m going to shoot them.”  He raised the pistol, noting with some surprise that even moving slightly caused extra shocks of pain to radiate from his left arm.  The first and second shots went wide, the third caught one of the runners in the leg.  “Vetra, a little help?”

 

She laughed.  “Thought you’d never ask.”  Almost instantly, two sharp reports echoed through the valley.  “All right, that’s today’s mess cleaned up.”

 

“Good work, team.”  Using a nearby crate, Scott hauled himself back to standing.  “Cora, can you drive us back to the port?  I’ve got a date with Lexi and she’s really going to tear into me if I keep her waiting.”

 

_ “I have already notified Dr. T’Perro of your situation and I am blocking some of the inflamed nerves.  You should be able to return safely.” _

 

“You’re numbing the pain, SAM?”

 

_ “That is not entirely accurate, but close enough for your purposes.” _

 

“Well, stop that.”  Scott looked at his arm with intense curiosity.  “Sara broke her leg when we were thirteen, and she complained up a storm about it.  I want to see if it’s really that bad.”

 

“Ryder, no.”  Cora threw her helmet in the back of the Nomad.  “Trust me, a broken limb is bad news.”

 

“I want to see how this goes,” Vetra said.  “Sid will think it’s funny, too.  Can I vidcall her?”

 

“No vidcalling!  SAM, just stop whatever pain blocking thing it is you’re doing, okay?”

 

_ “Understood, Pathfinder.  If you wish me to resume, just say so.” _

 

Scott had only just registered what the AI said when the pain jumped from annoying to unbelievable.  “Fucking hello!  Oh shit, shit, shit, SAM, I’m sorry, do it again!”

 

_ “Certainly, Ryder.”   _

 

Through the haze of agony, it occurred to Scott that the AI sounded smug.  When he looked up, Vetra was laughing, and even Cora was fighting to keep a straight face.  He sighed.  “Not a word of this to Lexi, okay?”

 

“Not a word to Lexi,” Vetra agreed.  “But your sister’s going to hear all about it.”


End file.
